


Something Weird is Happening...

by RainbowArches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: But this isn't about that, Crossover, Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell, Just want it on record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Weird is Happening...

Jasper faded into consciousness. Well, not faded. He didn’t feel the transition between consciousness and unconsciousness, but he knew there must have been one.  
He blinked, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of lounge. Or a waiting room. A really fancy, cozy waiting room.  
The clacking of heals on marble announced the entrance of a woman in Victorian dress. The lady strode over to him with a warm smile.  
“Hello, Jasper,” she said. “How are you feeling? Not too dazed, I hope. Don’t worry; you’ll get used to it.”  
Jasper stared dumbly. He must have been trained for this, but nothing was coming back to him.  
The lady continued to smile.  
“I am Missy. Welcome to Paradise.”


End file.
